Lime's Song
by The Dark Phoenix
Summary: SMJ adaption to Eminem's infamous Halie's Song. I have lost my mind...


Lol, I swear some times I think I'm on drugs. This idea came to me while I was up to my elbows in soap suds washing my dishes. As much as eminem can't sing I can't rap, so here you all go with my condolences. If anything, this should prove amusing. Imagine Otaru talking about the times right after he saw Mesopotamia blow up in the sky with his marionettes on board and then his maidens coming back to him that one morning. Oh btw, I could have only put one maiden here (not all three, oh well...) so I stuck Lime in just 'cause I'm a Lime x Otaru type of guy. SPOILER ALERT!!  
  
And for those of you who don't know a Jutte is what Otaru uses for a weapon, only the originals didn't extend like his does.  
  
So with out further adieu I present to you Lime's Song built around "Hailie's Song" by eminem, ((one of many good songs on his newest album. He get's deep and honest on this one. He's actually got my respect for once! o.O);; )) [Children Cheer]  
  
Lime's Song.  
Redone by The Dark Phoenix  
Flame me at The_Dark_Phoenix@hotmail.com   
  
[sung by Otaru]  
  
[Beat begins; flows into music]  
  
[intro spoken]  
  
Hey, I can't rap but,  
I feel like rapping.  
I just wanna rap.  
Cause I'm happy.  
Yeah, I'm happy!  
Ha ha  
I got my maiden back,  
Here, check it out...  
  
[Verse One- sung]  
Those days I sat, staring out the window  
Watching the world run me by.  
Those days I thought, There's no more to live for  
I'd always break down and cry.  
  
Those days I thought life's crazy,  
It's crazy, oh so scary.  
Where are they now, was I just wasting my time?  
  
But then I saw my maiden,  
Suddenly life's not crazy,  
It all made sense when I looked into her eyes.  
  
'Cause those days it felt like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leaning on me.  
'Cause in those days it seemed like my world was so over.  
But then she came back to me!  
  
[Verse 2- Sung]  
My precious girl, [Lime laughs] Kept getting older.  
I watched her grow up with pride.  
People made jokes, cause they didn't understand her,  
They just didn't see her pure eyes.  
  
I lost all hope, I saw it,  
Fire in sky,Oh God, I lost it  
I really thought that she had gone up and died!  
  
But then I saw my maiden!  
Suddenly life's not crazy,  
My heart rejoiced when I looked into her eyes...  
  
'Cause those days it felt like the world's on my shoulders,  
Everyone's leaning on me!  
'Cause in those days it seemed like my world was so over,  
But then she came back to me!  
  
[Verse Three- Rapped]  
Yeah if I could sing, I'd keep signing this song to my maiden,  
Yeah If I could even rap, I hit something as long I could hold her,  
To show her how I feel about her, How proud I am I got her,  
God, I'm her master, I'm so glad old Faust didn't destroy her.  
  
Now you probly get this picture from my public persona,  
That I'm some jutte-packing T.V. star who was a real boner,  
But I just wanna take this time out to be perfectly honest,  
Cause there's a great, big, 'ole spot that I keep down deep inside, o' my soul,  
And just know, It'll grow mo', the farther I go,  
To keep these maidens in my life; to be there when I am old.  
And this load, it carried the weight of the world  
And then when my neck was breakin', should I've given up?  
I tried to live up, to those women I call'd maidens...  
  
Now look, I love my Lime more than life in itself,  
But I had a tyrant who was determined to make my life livin hell,  
But I handled it well, given the circumstances I's dealt,  
No more chances, man, It's so bad, shoulda tried something else,  
But the years I thought I wasted were nothing to the tears I tasted,  
So here's what I was facin':  
3 deaths for one woman for our nation.  
I've went through hell for these maidens, I've lived so poor for these maidens,  
I've taken shots to my ego, I've lived my life for these maidens!  
Man, I didn't see it coming, how could I have been so blind to it?  
Woulda ripped that plan up if I'd known they'd been a' thinkin'.  
But forget it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more,  
I got my baby, maybe the only lady that I adore, Lime  
  
So sayonara, try tomarra, nice to know ya,  
My baby's fallen back to the arms of her rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted!  
It is the greatest gift that you can get,  
My weight has been lifted!  
  
And now it don't feel like my world's almost over!  
Everyone's happy for me,  
'Cause my maiden knows that her master still loves her,  
No one can take her from me.  
  
  
[Outro- spoken]  
Woo  
Heh, told you I can't rap.  
Oh well, I tried.  
Lime, 'member when I said  
I never got to tell ya that I loved you all?  
Well guess what?  
I'm doin' it now.  
And I ain't going no where from now on.  
I love you. [kiss]  
  
[music fades] 


End file.
